The Kiss
by Random Dice
Summary: We were different, way too different. We aren’t compatible; we are as different as black and white. He’s tall, I’m short. He has green eyes, mine are brown. He’s impatient and, growing up with a big family, made me have the ability to wait on anything.


A/N: Okay, I was going through my iPod a few days ago and I decided that I was going to pick songs from all my music on their and write song fic's for all of them! This is the first out of, I hope, twenty eight! Wish me luck and let the writing, begin!

Disclaimer: I swear I don't own 'em…

The Kiss

I sat at my desk, biting the end of my pen, clicking the button with the tip of my tongue. I did a bad thing, a bad thing that brought back old habits. I hastily pulled the clicky pen from my lips, a line of saliva breaking when the writing device had gotten a few inches from my face. I needed to stop this, I couldn't do this anymore.

We were different, way too different. We aren't compatible; we are as different as black and white. He's tall, I'm short. He has green eyes, mine are brown. He's impatient and, growing up with a big family, made me have the ability to wait on anything, even him. I came from a loving home; he grew up with his mother. He's Italian and I'm Polish. I needed to forget about him, I needed to just…forget.

Yeah, how hard could that be? I mean, I only see him everyday and we had a Saturday routine, but really how hard is it to forget the way your heart feels?

And as I think this, _he_ walks in. Mike Logan, my partner at work and someone who randomly likes to drop kisses on me to see how I'll react, commenting once that he loved to see my cheeks flush. Kisses that felt like someone is melting me from the lips out. And when he moves downward. I shudder at the thought, knowing we were so close to crossing a very blurred line we had created when we first met, and the line was being crossed, being pushed by both of them the night before.

_I know we don't belong  
Everyone says it's wrong  
We come from different ways  
So I tried to erase everything that I felt  
That I felt _

It would be a lie to say I wasn't surprised when he strode confidently over to my desk, swinging his hips in a way only he could do without looking like a woman and grabbed my wrist forcing me into a standing position. Alex eyed us and nudged Bobby with the tip of her heels. His eyes rose slowly and skimmed the bullpen before settling on us.

I could hear the hustle of the other people in the room, papers were being shuffled left and right, a scribbling of pens sounded so loud, but not as loud as the beating in my ears.

My heart seemed to beat in my ears, loudly, telling me I was still living despite the fact that I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing. A heat rose in my belly, filling my entire body. It didn't help that I usually felt like this with him around, but to have him so close, so very, _very_ close, his body heat rolling off him in waves and hitting me like the rocks in the ocean.

It startled when he swooped down and fused our lips together. Right in the middle of our workplace. I could hear a few people cheering, more than a couple were gasping and most the others were silent. But I didn't care. I know, I know from the stories Mama told me about her and Papa. Mama always told me that her and Papa were not love at first sight.

Papa was a womanizer and had tried to pick her up at a nice little diner in Poland, but she had said no to his offer for a date. This had continued on for a month, everyday Papa would ask her on a date until one day he kissed her, then asked her. As a child I always loved that part, saying it was going to happen to me one day. And I did, I got my spontaneous kiss that set my parents marriage on the right track. I know Mike is the one, as corny as that sounds, the one to make me happy, the one to attempt at making me dinner at night, the one who would be willing to kiss me where we could get fired from the one constant thing in our lives.

But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
From the KISS  
From the KISS

I can hear my heart getting louder, if that was even possible. It blocked out the sounds of my co-workers. What was I doing? I was being kissed, and not doing anything. My hands traveled up his broad chest and gripped the collar of his white button down work shirt. I opened my mouth, nipping at his closed lips. This earned me a grin and chuckle from deep within his chest. He moved his hands, moved them up my body and stopped at the sides of my head. I vaguely felt his thumb rubbing my cheek bone, but I was more focused on what our mouths were doing.

In the middle of the bullpen.

A place where everyone was watching us, including our captain no doubt.

But I didn't care. How could I, Mike Logan, my stubborn ass partner was making out with me. And it was nice. Oh so very nice.

_  
My heart is getting loud  
I'm trying to keep it down  
I wish the world could hear  
But I can't help but fear that they'll take you away  
You away _

Why am I doing this? This could get us all broken up as partners and jeez, why don't I care more about this? They could take him away from me, I'd never see him again, because he'd be gone.

But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for

From the KISS  
From the KISS  
Palm to palm  
Let lips do what hands do  
They pray  
Is it a sin  
To do what we want to?  
Don't care where we've been  
Give me my sin again

He pulled away and all of a sudden I hear the wolf whistles, the wooting, and the cheers that our office mates are yelling toward us. He placed his forehead on mine so we didn't lose the connection we gained from the kiss. His hands found mine and I watched him slide our hands together, only to straighten both our fingers and interlace them. I looked up at him, my brow knitting together, my eyes spoke to him as I let him in.

He shifted his gaze and I followed only to meet the eyes of our over-joyed looking captain. I looked back at Mike and he kissed me again, this time using his other arm to lift me clear off the ground to his height.

Jesus Christ did he know how to use that mouth!

But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
From the KISS  
From the KISS

_The End_

A/N: Wooooo! This could work nicely…Very nicely, thanks for reading!


End file.
